Liam O'Brien
| birth_place = Belleville, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Writer/Director | yearsactive = 1991–present | alias = William Markham | gender = Male | status = Single | title = | family = Twin sisters | spouse = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Jūshirō Ukitake Ergo Proxy as Vincent Law Naruto as Gaara Paranoia Agent as Mitsuhiro Maniwa Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria as Lezard Valeth His & Her Circumstances as Hideaki Asaba | website = | agent = }} Liam Christopher O'Brien (Born May 28, 1976) is an American voice actor and voice director perhaps best known for his roles as Gaara of the Sand in Naruto, War in the video game Darksiders, Captain Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach, 'Vincent Law' in Ergo Proxy and 'Illidan Stormrage' in the 'Warcraft game series' ('World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade). He is married to fellow voice actress Amy Kincaid. O'Brien is also one of the English adaptation writers for the popular series, Naruto. O'Brien is usually cast in some of the most unusual roles, as such he tends to play characters that show signs of insanity or are complete evil geniuses. Some of those include: Gaara from Naruto, Lloyd from Code Geass, Isaac from Castlevania: Curse Of Darkness, Lezard from Valkyrie Profile 2, Grimoire Weiss from Nier, Kain from Final Fantasy IV, and Dist from Tales of the Abyss. He's been honored with a nomination for "Best Voice Actor in an Anime Comedy" by the American Anime Awards for his work in Comic Party, DNA Squared, and Girls Bravo. Filmography Anime Roles * Afro Samurai - Kihachi, Patron #4, * Afro Samurai: Resurrection - Shichigoro * Blade of the Immortal - Araya Kawakami * Bleach - Jūshirō Ukitake, Sora Inoue (Acid Wire), Rikichi, Sōken Ishida, Baigon * Blue Dragon as DolskLiamOBrien.biz * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Kittypoo, OVER, Pana, Not Nice Cream, Crimson * Boogiepop Phantom - Yoji Suganuma * Boys Be - Makoto * Busou Renkin - Gouta Nakamura, Hideki Okakura * Code Geass - Lloyd Asplund * Comic Party - Taishi * Descendants of Darkness - Hisoka Kurosaki * DNA² - Junta Momonari * Duel Masters - Shobu Kirifuda (Season 2-3) * Ergo Proxy - Vincent Law * Fate/Stay Night - Archer * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Red XIII * Gankutsuou - Andrea Cavalcanti * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Gino (Episode 2), various * Girls Bravo- Kazuharu Fukuyama * GUN x SWORD - Ray Lundgren * Gurren Lagann - Guinble Kaito * Haré+Guu - Dr. Clive * Hellsing Ultimate - Hotel bellhop, Nazi pilot on "Deus Ex Machina" * Kannazuki no Miko-Tsubasa * His and Her Circumstances - Hideaki Asaba * KO Beast- Bud Mint * Koi Kaze - Kei * MÄR: Marchen Awakens Romance - Nanashi * Mega Man Star Force - Cygnus * Mermaid Forest - Yuta * Melody of Oblivion - Horu * Monster - Dr. Kenzō Tenma * Naruto - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane * Naruto Shippuden - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane, * Paranoia Agent - Detective Maniwa * Paradise Kiss - Seiji Kisaragi * Samurai Champloo - Yamane (young) * Saiyuki Reload - Barkeeper, Demon, Additional Voices * Scrapped Princess - Furet/Fulle * Sengoku Basara - Ieyasu Tokugawa * Slayers Revolution - Additional Voices * Slayers Evolution-R - Rezo * Tales from Earthsea (film) - messenger, additional voices * The Prince of Tennis - Nanjiro Echizen, Masashi Arai * Tenjho Tenge - Shin Natsume * Texhnolyze - Toyama * ToHeart - Additional Voices * Revolutionary Girl Utena - Mamiya Chida * Zatch Bell! - Genso Western Animation Roles * Wolverine and the X-Men - Angel, Nightcrawler, Nitro Movie Roles * Bleach: Memories of Nobody - Jushiro Ukitake * '' Bleach: Diamond Dust Rebellion - Jushiro Ukitake * ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Red XIII/Nanaki * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow - Nadare Rouga * Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel - Gaara * Planet Hulk - Hiroim * ''The Spirit of '76 - Rodney Snodgrass Video game Roles * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Endrance * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce - Endrance * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption - Endrance * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - Garuda Team Take-Off Announcer (uncredited) * Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War ''- Bernard Schmidt (voice segments only), Detlef Fleisher (voice segments only) (uncredited) * ''Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Ayatane Michitaka (uncredited) * Armored Core: for Answer - Wong Shao-Lung (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny - Chaos (uncredited) * Baten Kaitos Origins - Lord Krumly * Bayonetta - Father Balder (uncredited) * Bleach: The Blade of Fate - Jūshirō Ukitake * Bleach: Dark Souls - Jūshirō Ukitake * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Jūshirō Ukitake * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Additional voices (uncredited) * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Isaac (uncredited) * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Joachim Armster (uncredited) * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - Blackmore (uncredited) * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin - Jonathan Morris (uncredited) * Cross Edge - Ayatane, Judas (uncredited) * Culdcept Saga - Drachma (as Liam O' Brien) * Darksiders - War * Devil May Cry 4 - Sanctus (voice and motion capture) * Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- - Incidental Characters * Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice - Master Big star (uncredited) * Dragon Age: Origins - Niall * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Additional voices (uncredited) * Enchanted Arms - Mysterious Man (uncredited) * Eternal Sonata - Count Waltz * Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave - Steven Bisson (uncredited) * Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision - Steven Bisson (uncredited) * Front Mission 4 - Wagner (uncredited) * Final Fantasy IV - Kain Highwind (uncredited) * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates - Cu Chaspel (uncredited) * Ghost Rider (video game) - Johnny Blaze * Guilty Gear 2: Overture - Ky Kiske (uncredited) * Guitar Hero: World Tour - Riki Lee * Hexyz Force - Faust Schneizel, Virtus * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - Wrath, Trash Mob B * Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days - Various * ''Lost Planet 2 - Waysider/Various * MadWorld - Zombie/Soldier 7/Scissors Man * Magna Carta 2 - Huaren Jass * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis - Vayne Aurelius (uncredited) * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Goto * Mimana Iyar Chronicle - Heidar (uncredited) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 - Gaara * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Gaara * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Gaara * Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Gaara * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - Gaara * Naruto: The Broken Bond - Gaara * Naruto: Ninja Council 3 - Gaara * Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Council 4 - Gaara * Naruto: Path of a Ninja 2 - Gaara * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Gaara * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 - Gaara * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Gaara * Naruto: Ninja Destiny - Gaara * Naruto Shippuden: Ninja Destiny 2 - Gaara * Nier Gestalt - Grimoire Weiss (uncredited) * Ninja Blade - Doctor, various zombies (as Liam O' Brien) * Odin Sphere - Ingway (uncredited) * Operation Darkness - Herbert East, Jude Lancelot, German soldiers (uncredited) * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future - Dr. Stahngun, presentor, Subject 3 * Red Faction: Guerrilla - Dan Mason * Resident Evil 5 - Reynard Fisher, various Majini * Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles - Additional voices (as Liam O'brien) * Romancing SaGa - Raphael, Ewei, Bafal Fighter, The Minstrel, Additional voices (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Tsugarubi (uncredited) * Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked - Mugen * Sengoku Basara 3 - Ieyasu Tokugawa (uncredited) * Seven Samurai 20XX - Natoe (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 - Akihiko Sanada (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES - Akihiko Sanada (uncredited) * Silent Hill: Shattered Memories - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Singularity - Additional Voices * Soulcalibur IV - Custom Voice #3 (uncredited) * Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Levin, Raksha (uncredited) * Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Electro * Starcraft II - Terran Ghost * Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Giotto Vandione (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Dion Landers (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Keneth (uncredited) * Supreme Commander 2 - Jarren * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Orochi, Various Vanguard soldiers (uncredited) * Tales of the Abyss - Dist (uncredited) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology - Stahn Aileron (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Cumore (uncredited) * Tekken 6 - Miguel Caballero Rojo, Russian Soldiers (Dragunov and Raven's ending), Soldiers (Scenario Campaign Epilogue) (uncredited) * Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion - Miguel Caballero Rojo (uncredited) * Tenchu: Shadow Assassins - Rikimaru (uncredited) * The Last Remnant - Allan, Additional leaders * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Air Raid * Undead Knights - Lord Follis * Valkyria Chronicles - Karl Landzaat, Knute Jung, Noce Woodsworth, Additional voices * Valkyria Chronicles II - Baldren Gassenarl (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Lezard Valeth (uncredited) * Wild Arms 5 - Chuck Preston, additional voices (uncredited) * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - Illidan Stormrage * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Kafk Sunbeam Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Staff * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - English Voice Director * Armored Core: for Answer - English Voice Director * Naruto - ADR Director, English Script Adaptation * Naruto: Rise of a Ninja - English Voice Director * Resident Evil 5 - English Voice Director * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles - English Voice Director References External links * The Official Liam O'Brien website * * * Twitter * "Kana's Korner" Interview With Liam O'Brien on 91.8 The Fan Category:1976 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Essex County, New Jersey Category:American people of Irish descent ar:ليام أوبراين ms:Liam O'Brien fi:Liam O'Brien sv:Liam O'Brien